wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XI
Nazajutrz po nocy mglistej, miękkiej przyszedł dzień wietrzny, chwilami jasny, chwilami z powodu chmur, które gnane wiatrem cwałowały stadami po niebie – posępny. Maćko kazał poruszać tabor równo z brzaskiem. Smolarz, który podjął się przewodniczyć do Bud, twierdził, że konie wszędy przejdą, ale wozy miejscami trzeba będzie rozbierać i przenosić je częściowo, również jak i łuby z odzieżą i zapasami żywności. Nie mogło to przyjść bez wysiłku i mitręgi, ale hartowni i przywykli do trudu ludzie woleli trud największy niż gnuśny wypoczynek w pustej karczmie, z ochotą więc ruszyli w drogę. Nawet i bojaźliwy Wit, ośmielony słowy i obecnością smolarza, nie okazywał przestrachu. Zaraz za karczmą weszli w wysokopienny, niepodszyty bór, w którym przy zręcznym prowadzeniu koni można się było, nawet nie rozbierając wozów, między chojarami wykręcić. Wicher chwilami ustawał, chwilami zrywał się z mocą niesłychaną, uderzał jakby olbrzymimi skrzydłami w konary gonnych sosen, przeginał je, wykręcał, wywijał nimi niby śmigłami wiatraka, łamał; bór giął się pod tym rozpętanym tchnieniem i nawet w przerwach między jednym a drugim uderzeniem nie przestawał huczeć i grzmieć jakby z gniewu na ową napaść i przemoc. Kiedy niekiedy chmury przesłaniały całkiem blask dzienny; siekło dżdżem pomieszanym ze śnieżnymi krupami i czyniło się tak ciemno, jakby nastawała wieczorna pomroka. Wit tracił wówczas znowu ducha i wołał, iż to "złe zawzięło się i przeszkadza", ale nikt go nie słuchał, nawet trwożliwa Anula nie brała do serca jego słów, zwłaszcza że Czech był tak blisko, iż mogła strzemieniem trącić o jego strzemię, patrzał zaś przed się tak zuchwale, jakby samego diabła chciał wyzwać na rękę. Za borem wysokopiennym zaczynał się podszyty, a potem gąszcz, przez który nie można było przejechać. Tu musieli rozebrać wozy, ale uczynili to sprawnie i w mgnieniu oka. Koła, dyszle i przodki przenieśli krzepcy pachołkowie na barkach, a także toboły i zapasy żywności. Było takiej złej drogi trzy stajania, jednakże zaledwie pod wieczór stanęli w Budach, gdzie smolarze przyjęli ich gościnnie i zapewnili, że Czarcim Wądołem, a ściślej biorąc, wzdłuż niego, można było dostać się do miasta. Ludzie ci, zżyci z puszczą, rzadko widywali chleb i mąkę, ale nie przymierali głodem, gdyż wszelkich wędlin, a zwłaszcza wędzonych piskorzów, od których roiły się wszystkie błota, mieli w bród. Częstowali też nimi hojnie, wyciągając w zamian łakome ręce po placki. Były między nimi niewiasty i dzieci, wszystko czarne od smolistego dymu, a był także i jeden stary chłop, przeszło stuletni, który pamiętał rzeź Łęczycy dokonaną w 1331 roku i zupełne zburzenie miasta przez Krzyżaków. Maćko, Czech i dwie dziewczyny, jakkolwiek słyszeli takie samo niemal opowiadanie przeora w Sieradzu, słuchali ciekawie i tego dziada, który siedząc przy ognisku i grzebiąc w nim, zdawał się odgrzebywać zarazem straszne wspomnienia swej młodości. Tak! w Łęczycy, równie jak w Sieradzu, nie oszczędzono nawet kościołów i księży, a krew starców, niewiast i dzieci spłynęła po nożach zdobywców. Krzyżacy, wiecznie Krzyżacy! Myśli Maćka i Jagienki ulatywały ustawicznie ku Zbyszkowi, który przebywał właśnie jakoby w paszczy wilczej, wśród wrażego plemienia nie znającego ni litości, ni praw gościnnych. Sieciechównie mdlało także serce, nie była bowiem pewna, czy w gonitwie za opatem nie przyjdzie im aż między tych okrutnych ludzi zajechać... Lecz stary począł następnie opowiadać o bitwie pod Płowcami która zakończyła najazd krzyżacki, a w której on brał udział z cepem żelaznym w ręku jako pacholik w piechocie wystawionej przez gminę kmiecą. W tej to bitwie wyginął przecie cały niemal ród Gradów, więc Maćko znał dobrze wszelkie jej szczegóły, a jednak słuchał i teraz jak nowiny opowiadania o strasznym pogromie Niemców, gdy jak łan pod wichrem położyli się pod mieczami rycerstwa polskiego i króla Łokietka potęgą... – Ha! Jużci pamiętam – mówił dziad. – Naszli tę ziemię, popalili grody i zamki, ba! dzieci w kolebkach rzezali, ale im przyszło na czarny koniec. Hej! godna ci była bitwa. Ano! co przymknę oczy, to ono pole widzę... I przymknął oczy, i umilkł, z lekka tylko węgle we watrze poruszał, póki Jagienka, nie mogąc się dalszego opowiadania doczekać, nie spytała: – Jakoż to było? – Jakoż to było? – powtórzył dziad. – Pole pamiętam, jakobym tera patrzył: były chruśniaki i w prawo młaka, i szmat rżyska jakoby poletko niewielgie. Ale po bitwie me było widać ni chruśniaków, ni młaki, ni rżyska, jeno żelaziwo wszędy, miecze, topory, dzidy i zbroje piękne, jedna na drugiej, jakoby kto całą świętą ziemię nimi przykrył... Nigdy ja tyła pobitego narodu na kupie nie widział i tyla krwi ludzkiej płynącej... Pokrzepiło się znowu tym wspomnieniem Maćkowe serce, więc rzekł: – Prawda! Pan Jezus miłosierny! Ogarnęli oni wówczas to Królestwo jako pożoga alibo zaraza. Nie tylko Sieradz i Łęczycę, ale i wiele innych miast napsowali. l co? Jest nasz naród okrutnie żywięcy i moc w sobie też ma niepożytą. Choć ta i chycisz go, krzyżacki psubracie, za grzdykę, zdławić go nie podolisz, jeszcze ci zęby wybije... Bo jeno patrzcie: król Kazimierz i Sieradz, i Łęczycę tak zacnie odbudował, że lepsze są, niż były, i zjazdy się w nich po staremu odprawują, a Krzyżaków, jak ci sprali pod Płowcami, tak tam lezą i gniją. Daj Bóg zawdy taki koniec! Stary chłop, słysząc te słowa, począł z początku kiwać głową na znak przytakiwania, lecz w końcu rzekł; – Ponoś nie leżą i nie gniją. Kazał król nam piechocie po bitwie rowy kopać, i chłopy też przyszli z okolicy pomagać w robocie, aże łopaty warczały. Poukładaliśmy potem Miemców w rowach i przysypali na porządek, by się z nich jakoweś choróbska nie wylęgły, ale oni tam nie ostali. – Jak to nie ostali? Cóż im się przygodziło? – Ja tam tego nie widział, jeno rzekę, jako ludzie potem prawili. Nastała po bitwie wieja sroga, która trwała bez dwanaście niedziel, ale tylko nocami. W dzień słonko świeciło jako się patrzy, a w nocy wiater bez mała włosów ze łba nie zdzierał. To ci diabły całymi chmarami kotłowały się we wichurze, każden z widłami, i co który nadleciał, to siup widłami w ziemię i Krzyżaka se wydobył, a potem do piekła poniósł. Słyszeli we Płowcach ludziska harmider taki, jakby psi stadami wyli, ale tego nie mogli wyrozumieć, czy to Miemcy wyli ze strachu a zaś żałości, czyli też diabły z wesela. Było tego, póki księża rowów nie poświęcili i póki ziem na Nowy Rok nie zamarzła tak, że i widły nie brały. Tu umilkł i po chwili dodał: – Ale daj Bóg, panie rycerzu, taki koniec, jakoście mówili, bo chociaż ja tego nie dożyjem, ale tacy pachołeckowie, jako ci dwaj, dożyją i nie będą tego widzieli, na co oczy moje patrzyły. To rzekłszy, począł przyglądać się to Jagience, to Sieciechównie i dziwić się ich cudnym twarzom, i głową kręcić. – Nikiej mak we zbożu – rzekł. – Takich ja jeszcze nie widział. W podobny sposób przegwarzyli część nocy, potem pokładli się spać w budach na mchach miękkich jak puch, ciepłymi skórami pokrytych, a gdy sen mocny pokrzepił ich członki, ruszyli nazajutrz dobrze już za widna dalej. Droga wzdłuż wądołu nie była wprawdzie zbyt łatwa, ale też i nietrudna, tak że jeszcze przed zachodem słońca ujrzeli zamek łęczycki. Miasto było na nowo z popiołów wzniesione, w części z czerwonej cegły, a nawet i z kamienia. Mury miało wysokie, wieżami bronne, kościoły jeszcze od sieradzkich wspanialsze. U dominikanów łatwo zasięgnęli wieści o opacie. Był, mówił, że mu lepiej, radował się nadzieją, że całkiem ozdrowieje, i przed kilku dniami wyruszył w dalszą drogę. Maćkowi nie chodziło już zbytnio o doścignięcie go w drodze, gdyż postanowił już wieźć obie dziewki aż do Płocka, gdzie i tak byłby je opat zawiózł, ale że mu pilno było do Zbyszka, więc zakłopotał się srodze inną nowiną: że już po opatowym wyjeździe rzeki tak wezbrały, iż całkiem nie można było jechać dalej. Dominikanie, widząc rycerza ze znacznym pocztem, któren, jak mówił, do księcia Ziemowita jechał, przyjęli i podejmowali ich gościnnie, a nawet opatrzyli Maćka na drogę drewnianą, oliwną tabliczką, na której wypisana była po łacinie modlitwa do anioła Rafała, patrona podróżnych. Przez dwa tygodnie trwał przymusowy pobyt w Łęczycy, przy czym jeden z giermków zamkowego starosty odkrył, że pachołkowie przejezdnego rycerza byli dziewczynami, i z miejsca zakochał się na umór w Jagience. Czech chciał go zaraz pozywać za to na udeptaną ziemię, ale że stało się to wigilią wyjazdu, więc Maćko odradzał mu ten postępek. Gdy wyruszyli w dalszą ku Płockowi drogę, wiatr osuszył nieco gościńce, bo jakkolwiek przychodziły dżdże częste, ale jak zwykle wiosną trwały krótko. Były też ciepłe i duże, albowiem wiosna nastąpiła zupełna. Na polach świeciły w bruzdach jasne pasy wody, od zagonów dolatywał z powiewem mocny zapach mokrej ziemi. Bagna pokryły się kaczeńcem, w lasach zakwitły przylaszczki – i piegże podnosiły między gałęziami świergot radosny. W serca podróżnych wstąpiła też nowa ochota i nadzieja, zwłaszcza że jechało im się dobrze i że po szesnastu dniach podróży stanęli u bram Płocka. Ale przyjechali w nocy, gdy bramy grodu były już zamknięte, więc musieli nocować u tkacza za murami. Dziewczyny, poszedłszy spać późno, pospały się po trudach i niewygodach długiej podróży kamiennym snem. Maćko, którego żaden trud nie mógł obalić, nie chciał ich budzić, ale sam równo z otwarciem bram poszedł do miasta, łatwo odnalazł katedrę i dom biskupi, w którym pierwszą nowiną, którą usłyszał, była wiadomość, że opat zmarł przed tygodniem. Zmarł przed tygodniem, ale wedle ówczesnego zwyczaju odprawiano msze przy trumnie i stypy żałobne od dni sześciu, pogrzeb zaś miał nastąpić dziś dopiero, a po nim wspominki i stypa ostatnia dla uczczenia pamięci zmarłego. Maćko od wielkiego frasunku nawet się nie rozglądał po mieście, które zresztą znał nieco z tych czasów, gdy jeździł z listem księżny Aleksandry do mistrza – tylko wracał co prędzej do domu tkacza za murami i po drodze mówił sobie: – Ha, zmarło mu się i wieczny odpoczynek! Nie masz na to rady we świecie, ale co ja teraz z tymi dziewkami zrobię? I począł się nad tym zastanawiać, czyby je lepiej u księżny Aleksandry zostawić, czy u księżny Anny Danuty, czy może do Spychowa wieźć. Bo nieraz przychodziło mu do głowy w czasie tej drogi, że gdyby się pokazało, iż Danuśka nie żyje, to nie wadziłoby, by Jagienka była blisko Zbyszka. Nie wątpił, że Zbyszko długo będzie tamtej, nad wszystkie inne umiłowanej, żałował i długo po niej płakał, ale nie wątpił też, że taka dziewczyna, tuż pod bokiem, zrobi swoje. Pamiętał, jak chłopaka, chociaż serce rwało mu się hen za bory i lasy na Mazowsze, ciągoty jednak brały przy Jagience. Z tych powodów i wierząc przy tym głęboko, że Danuśka przepadła, myślał nieraz, by na wypadek śmierci opata nie odsyłać nigdzie Jagienki. Ale że był nieco łapczywy na ziemskie dobro, więc chodziło mu i o majętność po opacie. Opat gniewał się wprawdzie na nich i zapowiadał, że nic im nie zostawi, ale nuż ogarnęła go skrucha przed śmiercią? Że zapisał coś Jagience, to było pewne, bo nieraz odzywał się z tym w Zgorzelicach, więc przez Jagienkę mogłoby to i tak nie minąć Zbyszka. Chwilami brała też Maćka ochota zostać w Płocku, dowiedzieć się jak i co, i zająć się tą sprawą, ale wnet pokonywał w sobie takie myśli. "Ja tu będę – myślał – o majętność zabiegał, a mój chłopaczysko może tam do mnie z jakowego krzyżackiego podziemia ręce wyciąga i ratunku ode mnie czeka". Była wprawdzie jedna rada: zostawić Jagienkę pod opieką księżny i biskupa z prośbą, by jej nie dali skrzywdzić, jeśli jej opat co zostawił. Ale rada ta nie całkiem podobała się Maćkowi. "Dziewczyna ma i tak – mówił sobie – wiano zacne, jeśli zaś i po opacie odziedziczy, weźmie ją który Mazur, jak Bóg na niebie, a ona też długo nie wytrzyma, bo to jeszcze i nieboszczyk Zych powiadał, że już wtedy jako po węglach chodziła". I zląkł się tej myśli stary rycerz, gdyż pomyślał, że w takim razie i Danusia, i Jagienka mogłyby Zbyszka ominąć, tego zaś nie chciał za nic na świecie. – Którą mu Bóg przeznaczył, tę niech ma, ale jedną musi mieć. Postanowił też w końcu przede wszystkim ratować Zbyszka, a Jagienkę, jeśli trzeba będzie się z nią rozstać, zostawić albo w Spychowie, albo u księżny Danuty, nie zaś tu w Płocku, gdzie dwór był nierównie świetniejszy i pięknych rycerzy na nim niemało. Obarczon tymi myślami, szedł wartkim krokiem ku domowi tkacza, aby Jagience opatową śmierć oznajmić, w duchu zaś obiecywał sobie, że jej tego od razu nie powie, gdyż niespodziana a zła wieść łatwo dech by w dziewce zaprzeć i niepłodną ją potem uczynić mogła. Przybywszy do domu, zastał już obie ubrane, nawet przystrojone i wesołe jak gajówki, więc siadłszy na zydlu, zawołał na tkackich czeladników, by mu misę grzanego piwa przynieśli, po czym nachmurzywszy surowe i bez tego oblicze, rzekł: – Słyszysz, jako w mieście dzwonią? Zgadnijże, dlaczego dzwonią, boć przecie nie niedziela, a jutrznię przespałaś. Chciałabyś widzieć opata? – Pewnie, żebym chciała – rzekła Jagienka. – No, to tak go zobaczysz jak króla Ćwieka. – Zaśby pojechał gdzie dalej? – Jużci, że pojechał. A to nie słyszysz, że dzwonią? – Pomer? – zawołała Jagienka. – Zmów wieczny odpoczynek. Więc natychmiast uklękły obie z Sieciechówną i poczęły mówić wieczny odpoczynek dźwięcznymi jak dzwonki głosami. Po czym łzy ciurkiem jęły płynąć po twarzy Jagienki, bo bardzo kochała opata, który choć zapalczywy z ludźmi, krzywdy nie wyrządził nikomu, a dobro obu rękoma czynił, ją zaś, która była jego chrześniaczką, miłował jak córkę rodzoną. Maćko, wspomniawszy, że to był jego i Zbyszków krewny, wzruszył się także i nieco zapłakał, a dopiero gdy im część boleści łzami spłynęła, zabrał Czecha i obie dziewczyny na pogrzeb do kościoła. Pogrzeb był wspaniały. Prowadził kondukt sam biskup Jakub z Kurdwanowa, byli wszyscy księża i wszyscy mnisi w Płocku konwenty mający, bito we wszystkie dzwony, mówiono mowy, których nikt prócz duchownych nie rozumiał, boje mówiono po łacinie, po czym wrócili duchowni i świeccy na ucztę obfitą do biskupa. Poszedł na nią Maćko, wziąwszy ze sobą dwóch pacholików, gdyż jako krewny zmarłego i znajomek biskupa miał wszelkie prawo. Biskup też przyjął go jako krewnego nieboszczyka chę–tliwie i z odznaczeniem, lecz zaraz przy przywitaniu rzekł mu: – Są tu jakoweś bory dla was Gradów z Bogdańca zapisane, ale co ostaje, a na klasztory i na opactwo nie idzie, to ma być krześniaczki jego, niejakiej Jagienki ze Zgorzelic. Maćko, który się niewiele spodziewał, rad był i z borów, biskup zaś nie zauważył, że jeden z pacholików starego rycerza podniósł na wzmiankę o Jagience ze Zgorzelic zroszone i modre jak chabry oczy w górę i rzekł: – Bóg mu zapłać, ale wolałabym, by żył. Więc Maćko zwrócił się i rzekł gniewnie: – Cichaj, bo wstydu sobie narobisz. Lecz nagle urwał, w oczach błysnęło mu zdumienie, po czym twarz uczyniła mu się sroga i wilcza, gdyż opodal od siebie, obok drzwi, przez które wchodziła właśnie księżna Aleksandra, ujrzał zgiętego w dworskiej, układnej postawie Kunona Lich–tensteina, tego samego, przez którego omal nie zginął Zbyszko w Krakowie. Jagienka w życiu nie widziała takiego Maćka: oblicze miał skurczone jak paszcza złego psa, spod wąsów błysnęły mu zęby, w jednej chwili okręcił na sobie pas i ruszył ku znienawidzonemu Krzyżakowi. Lecz w pół drogi zatrzymał się i począł wodzić szeroką dłonią no włosach. Przypomniał sobie w porę, że Lichtenstein może być na dworze płockim tylko albo gościem, albo co prawdopodobniej, posłem i że gdyby chciał, nie pytając o nic, bić w niego, postąpiłby właśnie tak samo jak Zbyszko na drodze z Tyńca. Więc mając więcej rozumu i doświadczenia od Zbyszka, pohamował się, odkręcił na powrót pas, wypogodził oblicze, poczekał, a następnie gdy księżna po przywitaniu się z Lichtensteinem poczęła rozmawiać z księdzem Jakubem z Kurdwanowa, zbliżył się do niej i skłoniwszy się głęboko, przypomniał jej, co zacz jest i że za swą dobrodziejkę ją poczytuje z przyczyny owego listu, którym go swego czasu opatrzyła. Księżna zaledwie pamiętała jego twarz, ale przypomniała sobie z łatwością i list, i całą sprawę. Było jej także wiadomym to, co stało się na sąsiednim dworze mazowieckim; słyszała o Jurandzie, o uwięzieniu jego córki, o małżeństwie Zbyszka i o śmiertelnym jego pojedynku z Rotgierem. Wszystko to zaciekawiało ją niezmiernie, tak jak jakaś opowieść rycerska lub jedna z takich pieśni, jakie wygłaszali u Niemców minstrele, a na Mazowszu gądkowie. Krzyżacy nie byli jej wprawdzie tak nienawistni jak żonie Janusza, Annie Danucie, zwłaszcza że chcąc ją sobie zjednać, przesadzali się dla niej w hołdach, pochlebstwach i obsypywali ją hojnie darami; lecz w tym razie serce jej było po stronie kochanków. Gotowa im była pomóc – i przy tym cieszyło ją, iż ma przed sobą człowieka, który mógł jej najdokładniej przebieg zdarzeń opowiedzieć. Maćko zaś, który przedtem już postanowił uzyskać jakimkolwiek sposobem opiekę i protekcję wpływowej księżny, widząc, z jakim słucha zajęciem, chętnie prawił jej o nieszczęsnych losach Zbyszka i Danuśki i prawie do łez ją wzruszył, a to tym bardziej że sam niedolę bratanka lepiej niż ktokolwiek odczuwał i z całej duszy nad nią ubolewał. – Nic rzewliwszego w życiu nie słyszałam – rzekła wreszcie księżna. – A największa żałość chwyta mnie wskróś tej przyczyny, że on już tę dzieweczkę zaślubił, już ci była jego, a żadnej szczęśliwości nie zaznał. Wszelako – wiecie–li na pewno, że nie zaznał? – Hej, mocny Boże! – odparł Maćko – żeby choć był zaznał, ale on ją zaślubił, obłożnie chorym będąc, wieczorem, a o świtaniu już ją wzięli! – I myślicie, że Krzyżacy? Bo u nas powiadali o zbójach, którzy Krzyżaków zwiedli, inną dziewkę im oddając. Mówili też o Jurandowym pisaniu. – To już nie ludzkie sądy rozstrzygnęły, jeno boski. Wielki to był, prawią, rycerz ten Rotgier, który najtęższych zwyciężał, a przecież z ręki dzieciucha poległ. – No, taki to i dzieciuch – rzekła, uśmiechając się, księżna –co mu przezpieczniej w drogę nie włazić. Krzywda jest – prawda! I słusznie się krzywdujecie, a jednako z tamtych czterech trzech już nie żywie, a ten stary, który ostał, ledwie także, jako słyszałam, wydarł się śmierci. – A Danuśka? a Jurand? – odrzekł Maćko – gdzież oni są? Bóg też wie, czy i ze Zbyszkiem co złego się nie stało, któren do Malborga pojechał. – Wiem, ale Krzyżacy nie całkiem tacy psubraci, jako myślicie. W Malborgu przy boku mistrza i jego brata Ulryka, który jest człowiek rycerski, nic się złego bratankowi waszemu stać nie mogło, który przecie miał pewnikiem i listy od księcia Janusza. Chyba że tam jakiego rycerza pozwał i poległ, bo w Malborgu siła zawsze najsławniejszych rycerzy ze wszystkich stron świata przebywa. – Ej, nie bardzo już się tam tego boję – rzekł stary rycerz. –Byle go do podziemia nie zamknęli, byle zdradą nie ubili i byle jakoweś żelaziwo miał w garści – to nie bardzo się boję. Raz tylko znalazł się od niego tęższy, któren go w szrankach rozciągnął, a to właśnie książę mazowiecki Henryk, ten, co był tu biskupem i co się w gładkiej Ryngalle rozmiłował. Ale Zbyszko zgoła był wówczas pacholęciem. Przy tym jednego byłby on tylko jako amen w pacierzu pozwał, tego, któremu i ja ślubowałem, a któren tu jest. To rzekłszy, pokazał oczyma na Lichtensteina, który z wojewodą płockim rozmawiał. Lecz księżna zmarszczyła brwi i rzekła surowym, oschłym głosem, którym zawsze mówiła, gdy gniew poczynał ją chwytać: – Ślubowaliście mu czy nie ślubowali, a to pamiętajcie, że on u nas w gościnie; kto naszym gościem chce być, powinien obyczajności przestrzegać. – Wiem, miłościwa pani – odrzekł Maćko. – Toćżem już okręcił pas i do niegom szedł, alem się pohamował, pomyślawszy, że może posłuje. – Bo i posłuje. A człek jest między swymi znaczny, na którego radach sam mistrz siła polega i nie byle czego mu odmówi. Bóg to może zdarzył, że go w Malborgu podczas bytności waszego bratanka nie było, ile że Lichtensteina, choć z zacnego rodu idzie, powiadają zawziętym i mściwym. Poznałże was? – Nie bardzo mógł poznać, bo mię mało widział. Na drodze tynieckiej byliśmy w hełmach, a potem raz tylko byłem u niego w Zbyszkowej sprawie, ale wieczorem, gdyż było pilno, i raz widzieliśmy się w sądzie. Zmieniłem się na gębie od tego czasu i broda znacznie mi posędzielała. Uważałem też teraz, że patrzył na mnie, ale widać jeno dlatego, że przydłużej z miłościwą panią rozmawiam, gdyż potem oczy całkiem spokojnie w inną stronę obrócił. Zbyszka toby był poznał – ale mnie zabaczył, a o moim ślubowaniu może i nie słyszał, mając o lepszych do myślenia. – Jak to o lepszych? – Bo jemu pono ślubowali i Zawisza z Garbowa, i Powała z Taczewa, i Marcin z Wrocimowic, i Paszko Złodziej, i Lis z Targowiska. Każdy z nich, miłościwa pani, i dziesięciu takim by poradził, a cóż dopiero, że ich kupa! Lepiej jemu się było nie rodzić, niżeli jeden takowy miecz mieć nad głową. A ja nie tylko mu o ślubowaniu nie wspomnę, ale jeszcze w pouchwałość się wejść z nim postaram. – Czemu zaś tak? A twarz Maćka stała się naraz chytra, do głowy starego lisa podobna. – Żeby mi jakowe pismo dał, za którym mógłbym przezpiecznie po krajach krzyżackich jeździć i Zbyszkowi w razie potrzeby dać poratowanie. – Zali to godne czci rycerskiej? – zapytała z uśmiechem księżna. – Godne – odrzekł stanowczym głosem Maćko. – Gdybym na ten przykład w bitwie z tyłu na niego natarł, a nie zawołał, by się obrócił, jużci bym hańbę na się ściągnął, ale czasu pokoju rozumem na hak nieprzyjaciela przywieść – tego się żaden prawy rycerz nie zasroma. – To was poznajomię – odrzekła księżna. I skinąwszy na Lichtensteina, poznajomiła z nim Maćka, pomyślawszy, że choćby go Lichtenstein poznał, to i tak nie stałoby się nic wielkiego. Lecz Lichtenstein nie poznał go, albowiem istotnie na drodze tynieckiej widział go w hełmie, a potem raz tylko jeden z nim rozmawiał, i to wieczorem, gdy Maćko przychodził do niego prosić go o odpuszczenie Zbyszkowej winy. Skłonił się jednak dość dumnie, dopiero ujrzawszy za rycerzem dwóch cudnych, bogato ubranych pachołków, pomyślał, że nie byle kto takich mieć może, i twarz rozjaśniła mu się nieco, jakkolwiek nie przestał wydymać dumnie ust, co czynił zawsze, jeśli nie z panującym miał do czynienia. A księżna rzekła, ukazując Maćka: – Jedzie ten rycerz do Malborga i ja sama polecam go łasce wielkiego mistrza, ale on posłyszawszy o zachowaniu, jakie w Zakonie macie, pragnąłby i od was mieć pismo. To rzekłszy, odeszła do biskupa, Lichtenstein zaś utkwił w Maćku swe zimne, stalowe oczy i zapytał: – Jakiż powód skłania was, panie, do odwiedzenia naszej pobożnej i skromnej stolicy? – Uczciwy powód i pobożny powód – odrzekł, wznosząc źrenice, Maćko. – Gdybyć było inaczej, nie uręczałaby za mną miłościwa księżna. Ale prócz ślubów pobożnych, chciałbym też i mistrza waszego poznać, któren pokój na ziemi czyni, a jest najsławniejszym na świecie rycerzem. – Za kogo księżna miłościwa, pani nasza i dobrodziejka uręcza, ten nie będzie narzekał na naszą ubogą gościnność; wszelako co do mistrza trudno będziecie go mogli obaczyć, bo przed miesiącem już do Gdańska wyjechał, a stamtąd miał do Królewca i dalej ku granicy ruszyć, gdyż choć miłośnik pokoju, musi przecie od zdradzieckich Witoldowych zapędów dziedziny zakonnej bronić. Usłyszawszy to, Maćko zafrasował się tak widocznie, że Lichtenstein, przed którego oczyma nic nie mogło się ukryć, rzekł: – Widzę, że równą mieliście chęć poznać wielkiego mistrza, jak dopełnić ślubów zakonnych. – Miałem ci ją, miałem! – odrzekł prędko Maćko. – Więc to już wojna z Witoldem o Żmujdź, pewna? – Sam ją rozpoczął, podając wbrew przysięgom pomoc buntownikom. Nastała chwila milczenia. – Ha! niech ta Bóg szczęści Zakonowi, jak na to zasługuje! – rzekł wreszcie Maćko. – Nie mogę mistrza poznać, to choć ślubów dopełnię. Lecz wbrew tym słowom sam nie wiedział, co ma na razie począć, i z uczuciem ogromnego strapienia zadawał sobie w duszy pytanie: "Gdzie ja mam teraz Zbyszka szukać i gdzie go odnajdę?" Łatwo było przewidzieć, że jeśli mistrz opuścił Malborg i udał się na wojnę, to nie ma co szukać w Malborgu i Zbyszka –a w każdym razie trzeba o nim dokładniejszych wiadomości zasięgnąć. Stary Maćko zatroskał się wielce, ale że był człek prędki do rady, postanowił czasu nie tracić i zaraz nazajutrz ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Uzyskanie listu od Lichtensteina przy poparciu księżny Aleksandry, w której komtur miał nieograniczone zaufanie, przyszło mu łatwo. Otrzymał tedy polecenie do starosty w Brodnicy i do wielkiego szpitalnika w Malborgu, za które darował jednak Lichtensteinowi spory srebrny pucharek, ozdobnie wykuty we Wrocławiu, taki, jaki rycerze mieli zwyczaj stawiać napełniony winem na noc przy łożu, aby w razie bezsenności mieć pod ręką i lekarstwo na sen, i uciechę. Hojność ta Maćkowa zdziwiła nieco Czecha, który wiedział, iż stary rycerz nie był zbyt pochopny do obsypywania darami nikogo, a zwłaszcza Niemców – lecz ów rzekł: – Uczyniłem tak, bom mu ślubował i potykać się z nim muszę, a nijak by mi było nastawać na gardło człeka, który mi usługę oddał. Nie nasz to obyczaj bić w dobrodzieja... – Ale zacnego pucharka szkoda! – odpowiedział trochę przekornie Czech. Na to zaś Maćko: – Nie czynię ja nic przez rozmysłu, nie bój się! Bo jeśli mi Pan Jezus miłosierny pozwoli Niemca powalić, to jużci i pucharek odzyszczę, i siła innych godnych rzeczy wraz z nim zdobędę. Po czym jęli naradzać się obaj, a z nimi i Jagienka, co czynić dalej. Maćkowi przechodziło przez rozum, aby i ją, i Sieciechównę zostawić w Płocku pod opieką księżny Aleksandry, a to z powodu opatowego testamentu, który był złożony u biskupa. Lecz dziewczyna sprzeciwiła się temu całą siłą swej niezłomnej woli. Prawda, że sporzej by było jechać bez nich, bo nie trzeba by na noclegach osobnych izb wyszukiwać ani też oglądać się na obyczajność, na bezpieczeństwo i różne inne tego rodzaju przyczyny. Ale przecie nie po to wyjechały ze Zgorzelic, by siedzieć w Płocku. Testament, skoro jest u biskupa, to nie przepadnie, a co do nich, gdyby się pokazało, że muszą gdzie po drodze ostać, to lepiej by im było ostać się na opiece u księżny Anny, nie u Aleksandry, bo na tamtym dworze mniej nawidzą Krzyżaków, a więcej miłują Zbyszka. Rzekł wprawdzie na to Maćko, że rozum nie niewieścia rzecz i że nie przystoi dziewce "dowodzić", tak jakby naprawdę ten rozum miała – nie sprzeciwił się jednak stanowczo, a wkrótce ustąpił całkiem, gdy Jagienka, odciągnąwszy go na bok, poczęła mówić ze łzami w oczach: – Wiecie!... Bóg patrzy na moje serce, że co rania i co wieczora proszę go za oną Danuśkę, ba i o Zbyszkową szczęśliwość! Bóg to w niebiesiech wie najlepiej! Ale i Hlawa, i wy powiadacie, że już ona zginęła i że żywa z krzyżackich rąk nie wyjdzie – co jeśli tak ma być, to ja... Tu zawahała się nieco, wezbrane łzy stoczyły się jej z wolna po jagodach i skończyła po cichu: – To ja chcę być Zbyszka blisko... Maćka wzruszyły te łzy i słowa, jednak odrzekł: – Jeśli tamta zginie, Zbyszko z żałości ani na cię spojrzy. – Ja też nie chcę, by na mnie spoglądał, jeno chcę być przy nim. – Wiesz przecie, że ja tego samego bym chciał, co i ty; ale on w pierwszym żalu gotów cię jeszcze zwymyślać... – Niech tam i zwymyśla – odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Ale tego nie uczyni, bo nie będzie wiedział, że to ja. – Pozna cię. – Nie pozna. Wyście także nie poznali. Powiecie mu, że to nie ja, jeno Jaśko, a Jaśko przecie całkiem z gęby do mnie podobny. Powiecie mu, że urósł i tyla, a jemu nawet przez głowę nie przejdzie, by zaś to nie był Jaśko... Na to stary rycerz wspomniał coś jeszcze o kolanach k" sobie, ale że kolana k'sobie miewali czasem i chłopaki, więc nie mogło to być przeszkodą, zwłaszcza że Jaśko miał istotnie twarz prawie taką samą, a włosy po ostatnich postrzyżynach wyrosły mu znów długie – i nosił je w pątliku, tak jak inne szlachetne pacholęta i sami rycerze. Z tych przyczyn ustąpił Maćko i poczęli mówić już o drodze. Mieli wyruszyć nazajutrz. Postanowił Maćko puścić się w krzyżackie kraje, dotrzeć do Brodnicy, tam zasięgnąć języka i gdyby mistrz był wbrew przewidywaniom Lichtensteina jeszcze w Malborgu, to jechać do Malborga, w razie zaś przeciwnym pociągnąć krzyżacką granicą w stronę Spychowa, przepytując po drodze o młodego polskiego rycerza i jego poczet. Stary rycerz spodziewał się nawet, że łacniej się czegoś dowie o Zbyszku w Spychowie lub na dworze księcia Janusza warszawskiego niż gdzie indziej. Jakoż nazajutrz wyruszyli. Wiosna już uczyniła się zupełna, więc rozlewy wód, a mianowicie Skrwy i Drwęcy, tamowały drogę, tak że dopiero dziesiątego dnia po opuszczeniu Płocka przejechali granicę i znaleźli się w Brodnicy. Miasteczko czyste było i porządne, ale zaraz na wstępie można było poznać twarde rządy niemieckie, albowiem ogromna murowana szubienica, wzniesiona za miastem przy drodze do Gorczenicy, ubrana była ciałami wisielców, z których jedno było kobiece. Na strażniczej wieży i na zamku powiewała chorągiew z czerwoną ręką w białym polu. Samego komtura nie zastali jednak podróżni na miejscu, albowiem pociągnął był z częścią załogi i na czele okolicznej szlachty do Malborga. Objaśnienia te dał Maćkowi stary Krzyżak, ślepy na oba oczy, który był niegdyś komturem Brodnicy, później zaś, przywiązawszy się do miejsca i zamku, przeżywał w nim ostatki żywota. Ów, gdy kapelan miejscowy przeczytał mu list Lichtensteina, przyjął Maćka gościnnie, że zaś mieszkając wśród polskiej ludności, umiał wybornie po polsku, przeto łatwo było się z nim rozmówić. Zdarzyło się też, iż przed sześciu tygodniami jeździł do Malborga, dokąd wzywano go jako doświadczonego rycerza na radę wojenną, wiedział więc, co się w stolicy działo. Zapytywany o młodego polskiego rycerza, mówił, że nazwiska nie pomni, ale że słyszał o jakowymś, który naprzód budził podziw tym, że pomimo młodych lat przybył jako rycerz już pasowany, a po wtóre potykał się szczęśliwie na turnieju, który wielki mistrz urządził wedle zwyczaju dla cudzoziemskich gości przed wyruszeniem na wojenną wyprawę. Powoli przypomniał sobie nawet, iż owego rycerza polubił i wziął w szczególną opiekę mężny i szlachetny brat mistrzów, Ulryk von Jungingen, i że dał mu żelazne listy, z którymi młodzian później odjechał podobno w stronę wschodnią. Maćko ucieszył się z tych wiadomości ogromnie, nie miał bowiem najmniejszej wątpliwości, że tym młodym rycerzem był Zbyszko. Wobec tego nie było chwilowo po co jechać do Malborga, bo jakkolwiek wielki szpitalnik lub inni pozostali tam urzędnicy zakonni i rycerze mogliby może jeszcze dokładniejszych udzielić wskazówek, jednakowoż żadną miarą nie mogli powiedzieć, gdzie na razie bawi Zbyszko. Zresztą sam Maćko wiedział najlepiej, gdzie go znaleźć, nietrudno bowiem było domyślić się, że krąży koło Szczytna albo jeżeli tam Danusi nie znalazł, czyni poszukiwania po dalszych wschodnich zamkach i komturiach. Nie tracąc więc czasu, ruszyli i oni krzyżackim krajem ku wschodowi i Szczytnu. Droga szła im sporo, gdyż gęste miasta i miasteczka połączone były gościńcami, które Krzyżacy, a raczej kupcy w miastach osiedli, w dobrym utrzymywali stanie, prawie nie gorszym niż polskie, które powstały pod opieką gospodarnej i sprężystej króla Kazimierzowej ręki. Przy tym pogoda nastała cudna. Noce były gwiaździste, dni jasne, a w porze południowego udoju powiewał ciepły, suchy wiaterek, który napełniał czerstwością i zdrowiem piersi ludzkie. Zazieleniły się zboża na polach, łąki pokryły się hojnie kwieciem, a lasy sosnowe poczęły ronić woń żywiczną. Przez całą drogę do Lidzbarku, a stamtąd do Działdowa i dalej do Niedzborza podróżni nie widzieli ani chmurki na niebie. W Niedzborzu dopiero w nocy przyszła ulewa z grzmotami, które pierwszy raz tej wiosny słyszano, ale trwała krótko i nazajutrz rozbłysnął znów poranek przejasny, różowy, złoty i tak świetlisty, że jak okiem sięgnąć wszystko lśniło jednym bisiorem brylantów i pereł, cała zaś kraina zdawała się uśmiechać niebu i radować się z bujnego życia. W taki to ranek wykręcili z Niedzborza ku Szczytnu. Granica mazowiecka nie była daleko i łatwo by im przyszło nawrócić do Spychowa. Była chwila nawet, że Maćko chciał to uczynić, ale rozważywszy wszystko, wolał dotrzeć wprzód do strasznego krzyżackiego gniazda, w którym tak ponuro rozstrzygnęła się część Zbyszkowych losów. Wziąwszy więc chłopa przewodnika, kazał mu prowadzić poczet ku Szczytnu, choć i przewodnik nie był konieczny, albowiem z Niedzborza szedł prosty gościniec, na którym niemieckie mile były białymi kamieniami znaczone. Przewodnik jechał kilkadziesiąt kroków naprzód, za nim konno Maćko z Jagienką, następnie dość daleko za nimi Czech ze śliczną Sieciechówną, a dalej szły wozy otoczone przez zbrojnych pachołków. Ranek był wczesny. Różana barwa nie zeszła jeszcze ze wschodniej strony nieba, choć słońce świeciło już, zmieniając na opale krople rosy na drzewach i trawach. – Nie boisz się jechać do Szczytna? – zapytał Maćko. – Nie boję się – odrzekła Jagienka. – Pan Bóg nade mną, bom sierota. – Bo tam nijakiej wiary nie dotrzymują. Najgorszy pies był ci wprawdzie ów Danveld, którego Jurand razem z Gotfrydem zgładził... Tak powiadał Czech. Drugi po Danveldzie był Rot–gier, który legł od Zbyszkowego topora, ale i ten stary jest okrutnik, diabłu zaprzedan... Ludzie nic dobrze nie wiedzą, wszelako ja tak myślę, że jeśli Danuśka zginęła, to z jego ręki. Gadają, że spotkała go też jakowaś przygoda – ale księżna powiedziała mi w Płocku, że się wykręcił. Z nim to będziemy mieli w Szczytnie sprawę. Dobrze, że mamy pismo od Lichtensteina, bo jego się podobno gorzej psubraty boją niż samego mistrza... Że to, prawią, powagę ma okrutną i zachowanie wielkie, a przy tym mściwy jest. Najmniejszej krzywdy nie daruje... Bez tego pisma nie jechałby ja tak spokojnie do Szczytna. – A ówże stary jako się zowie? – Zygfryd de Lowe. – Bóg da, że damy sobie i z nim rady. – Bóg da! Tu Maćko roześmiał się i po chwili począł mówić: – Powiada do mnie księżna w Płocku: "Krzywdujecie się, krzywdujecie jako baranki na wilków, a tu, powiada, z tych wilków trzech już nie żywie, bo ich niewinne baranki zdusiły". I prawdę rzekłszy, tak to i jest... – A Danuśka? a jej rodzic? – To samo powiedziałem księżnie. Ale w duszy rad jestem, iże się pokazuje, jako i nas krzywdzić jest nieprzezpieczna rzecz. Juści wiemy, jak toporzysko chycić w garść i godnie nim machnąć! A co do Danuśki i Juranda, to prawda. Ja myślę tak samo jak i Czech, że ich już na świecie nie ma, ale w rzeczy to nikt dobrze nie wie... Tego Juranda też mi żal, bo i za życia się boleści o dziewczynę najadł, i jeżeli zginął, to ciężką śmiercią. – Co go kto przy mnie wspomni, to zaraz o tatusiu myślę, którego też na świecie nie ma – odpowiedziała Jagienka. I tak mówiąc, podniosła zwilżone, śliczne oczy ku górze. Maćko zaś pokiwał głową i rzekł: – W Bożym on wiecu i w światłości wiekuistej na pewno, bo lepszego od niego człowieka chyba w całym naszym królestwie nie było... – Oj, nie było ci, nie było! – westchnęła Jagienka. Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwał im chłop przewodnik, który powstrzymał nagle źrebca, a następnie zawrócił go, przyleciał pędem do Maćka i zawołał jakimś dziwnym, wylęknionym głosem: – O dla Boga! Patrzcie no, panie rycerzu, kto to ku nam z pagórka idzie. – Kto, gdzie? – zawołał Maćko. – A owdzie! Chyba wielgolud czy co... Maćko z Jagienka wstrzymali stępaki, spojrzeli we wskazanym przez przewodnika kierunku i istotnie oczy ich ujrzały na wyniosłości pagórka, na pół albo i więcej stajania jakowąś postać, której wymiary zdawały się znacznie przenosić zwykłe ludzkie kształty. – Sprawiedliwie mówi, że chłop jest duży – mruknął Maćko. Potem zmarszczył się, splunął nagle w bok i rzekł: – Na psa urok! – Czemu zaś zaklinacie? – spytała Jagienka. – Bom wspomniał, jako w taki sam ranek obaczyliśmy ze Zbyszkiem na drodze z Tyńca do Krakowa takiego samego niby wielkoluda. Powiadali wówczas, że to Walgierz Wdały. Ba! pokazało się, że to był pan z Taczewa, ale też nic dobrego z tego nie wypadło. Na psa urok. – To nie rycerz, bo piechtą idzie – rzekła, wytężając wzrok, Jagienka. – I widzę nawet, że nijakiej broni nie ma, jeno kostur w lewej ręce dzierży... – I maca nim przed sobą, jakby była noc – dodał Maćko. – I ledwie się rusza. Pewnie! Ślepy chyba czy co? – Ślepy jest, ślepy! jako żywo! Ruszyli końmi i po niejakim czasie zatrzymali się naprzeciw dziada, który schodząc z pagórka niezmiernie powoli, szukał przed sobą kosturem drogi. Był to starzec rzeczywiście ogromny, chociaż widziany z bliska przestał im się wydawać wielkoludem. Sprawdzili też, że był zupełnie ślepy. Zamiast oczu miał dwie czerwone jamy. Brakło mu również prawej dłoni, na miejscu której nosił węzeł uczyniony z brudnej szmaty. Białe włosy spadały mu aż na ramiona, a broda sięgała pasa. – Nie ma chudzina ni pacholęcia, ni psa i sam omackiem drogi szuka – ozwała się Jagienka. – Dla Boga, nie możem go przecie bez pomocy ostawić. Nie wiem, czy mnie będzie rozumiał, ale przemówię do niego po naszemu. To rzekłszy, zeskoczyła żywo ze stępaka i zatrzymawszy się tuż przed dziadem, poczęła szukać pieniędzy w skórzanej kalecie wiszącej u jej pasa. Dziad też, usłyszawszy przed sobą tupot koński i gwar, wyciągnął przed siebie kostur i podniósł do góry głowę, jak czynią ludzie ślepi. – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – rzekła dziewczyna. – Rozumiecie, dziadku, po krześcijańsku? Ów zaś, usłyszawszy jej słodki, młody głos, drgnął, przez twarz przeleciał mu jakiś dziwny błysk, jakby wzruszenia i rozrzewnienia, nakrył powiekami swe puste jamy oczne i nagle, rzuciwszy kostur, padł przed nią na kolana z wyciągniętymi w górę ramionami. – Wstańcie, i tak was wspomogę. Co wam jest? – spytała ze zdziwieniem Jagienka. Lecz on nie odpowiedział nic, tylko dwie łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach a z ust wyszedł podobny do jęku głos: – Aa! a! – Na miłosierdzie boskie! niemowaście czy jak? – Aa! a! To wygłosiwszy, podniósł dłoń: naprzód uczynił nią znak krzyża, potem jął wodzić lewą dłonią wzdłuż ust. Jagienka, nie zrozumiawszy, spojrzała na Maćka, który rzekł: – Chyba coś ci takiego pokazuje, jakby mu język urżnęli. – Urżnęli wam język? – spytała dziewczyna. – A! a! a! a! – powtórzył kilkakrotnie dziad, kiwając przy tym głową. Po czym wskazał palcami na oczy, następnie wysunął prawe ramię bez dłoni, a lewą wykonał ruch do cięcia podobny. Teraz zrozumieli go oboje. – Kto wam to uczynił? – spytała Jagienka. Dziad zrobił znów kilkakrotnie znak krzyża w powietrzu. – Krzyżacy! – zakrzyknął Maćko. Starzec opuścił na znak potwierdzenia głowę na piersi. Nastała chwila milczenia, tylko Maćko i Jagienka spoglądali na się z niepokojem, mieli bowiem przed sobą jawny dowód tego braku miłosierdzia i braku miary w karaniu, jakimi odznaczali się rycerze zakonni. – Srogie rządy! – rzekł wreszcie Maćko – i ciężko go pokarali, a Bóg wie, czy słusznie. Nie dopytamy się o to. Żeby choć wiedzieć, gdzie go odwieźć, bo to musi być człek z tych okolic. Po naszemu rozumie, gdyż tu prosty naród taki jest jako i na Mazowszu. – Rozumiecie przecie, co mówimy? – spytała Jagienka. Dziad potwierdził głową. – A tutejsiście? – Nie – odpowiedział na migi starzec. – Zaś może z Mazowsza? – Tak. – Spod księcia Janusza? – Tak. – A cóżeście u Krzyżaków robili? Starzec nie umiał odpowiedzieć, lecz twarz jego przybrała w jednej chwili wyraz tak niezmiernego bólu, że litościwe serce Jagienki zadrgało tym większym współczuciem, a nawet Maćko, chociaż nie byle co wzruszyć go mogło, rzekł: – Pewnikiem skrzywdzili go, psubraty, może i bez jego winy. Jagienka zaś wetknęła w dłoń nędzarza kilka drobnych pieniążków. – Słuchajcie – rzekła. – Nie opuścim was. Pojedziecie z nami na Mazowsze i w każdej wsi będziemy was pytać, czy nie wasza. Może się jako dogadamy. Wstańcie jeno teraz, boć my przecie nie święci. Lecz on nie wstał, owszem pochylił się i objął jej nogi, jakby w opiekę się oddając i dziękując, przy czym jednak pewne zdziwienie, a nawet jakby zawód mignęły mu na obliczu. Być może, iż miarkując z głosu, sądził, iż stoi przed dziewczyną, tymczasem dłoń jego trafiła na jałowicze skórznie, jakie w podróży nosili rycerze i giermkowie. Ona zaś rzekła: – Tak i będzie. Przyjdą wnet nasze wozy, to sobie odpoczniecie i pożywicie się. Ale na Mazowsze nie od razu pojedziecie, bo przedtem trzeba nam do Szczytna. Na to słowo starzec zerwał się na równe nogi. Zgroza i zdumienie odbiły mu się na twarzy. Roztworzył ramiona, jakby chcąc zagrodzić drogę, a z ust poczęły mu się wydobywać dzikie i jak gdyby pełne przerażenia dźwięki. – Co wam? – zawołała przelękniona Jagienka. Lecz Czech, który już przedtem był z Sieciechówną nadjechał i od pewnego czasu wpatrywał się uporczywie w dziada, zwrócił się nagle do Maćka ze zmienioną twarzą i dziwnym jakimś głosem rzekł: – Na rany boskie! pozwólcie, panie, bym do niego przemówił, bo ani wiecie, kto on może być! Po czym, nie pytając o pozwolenie, poskoczył do dziada, położył mu ręce na barkach i jął pytać: – Ze Szczytna idziecie? Starzec jakby uderzony dźwiękiem jego głosu uspokoił się i skinął głową. – A nie szukaliście tam dziecka?... Głuchy jęk był jedyną odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Wówczas Hlawa przybladł nieco, chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się swym rysim wzrokiem w rysy starca, po czym rzekł z wolna i dobitnie: – To wyście Jurand ze Spychowa! – Jurand! – zakrzyknął Maćko. Lecz Jurand zachwiał się w tej chwili i omdlał. Przebyte męki, brak pożywienia, trudy podróży obaliły go z nóg. Oto dziesiąty już dzień upływał, jak szedł tak omackiem, błądząc i szukając przed sobą kijem drogi, o głodzie, w utrudzeniu i niepewności, dokąd idzie. Nie mogąc pytać o drogę, w dzień kierował się tylko ciepłem promieni słonecznych, noce spędzał w rowach przy gościńcu. Gdy zdarzyło mu się przechodzić przez wieś, osadę lub gdy spotykał ludzi naprzeciw idących, dłonią i głosem żebrał jałmużny, lecz rzadko kiedy wspomogła go litościwa ręka, powszechnie bowiem brano go za zbrodniarza, którego dosięgła pomsta prawa i sprawiedliwości. Od dwóch dni żywił się korą drzewną i liśćmi i już był zwątpił, czy trafi kiedykolwiek na Mazowsze – aż tu nagle otoczyły go litościwe swojackie serca i swojskie głosy, z których jeden przypomniał mu słodki głos córki – a gdy w końcu wymieniono jeszcze i jego imię, przebrała się wreszcie miara wzruszeń, serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi, myśli zakręciły się wichrem w głowie i byłby zwalił się twarzą w proch gościńca, gdyby nie podtrzymały go krzepkie ramiona Czecha. Maćko zeskoczył z konia, po czym obaj wzięli go, ponieśli ku taborkowi, a następnie ułożyli na wymoszczonym sianem wozie. Tam Jagienka z Sieciechówną, ocuciwszy go, nakarmiły i napoiły winem, przy czym Jagienka, widząc, że nie może utrzymać kubka, sama podawała mu napój. Zaraz potem chwycił go nieprzeparty kamienny sen, z którego dopiero na trzeci dzień miał się rozbudzić. Oni zaś złożyli tymczasem prędką doraźną naradę. – Krótko rzekę – ozwała się Jagienka. – Nie do Szczytna teraz jechać, ale do Spychowa, by go w przezpiecznym miejscu między swoimi we wszelakim starunku zostawić. – Obacz, jak się to rządzisz! – odpowiedział Maćko. – Do Spychowa trzeba go odesłać, ale niekoniecznie mamy wszyscy jechać, bo z nim może jeden wóz pójść. – Nie rządzę ja się, jeno tak mniemam, że siła możemy się od niego i o Zbyszku, i o Danuśce dowiedzieć. – A po jakiemu będziesz z nim gadać, kiedy języka nie ma? – A któż jak nie on pokazał wam, że nie ma? Widzicie, że i bez gadania dowiedzieliśmy się wszystkiego, czego nam było trzeba, a cóż dopiero, gdy się do jego pokazywania głową i rękoma wezwyczaim! Spytacie go na ten przykład, czy wracał Zbyszko z Malborga do Szczytna, to jużci albo skinie głową, albo zaprzeczy. I to samo o innych rzeczach. – Prawda jest! – zawołał Czech. – Nie sprzeczam się i ja też, że prawda – rzekł Maćko – i sam takową myśl miałem, jeno u mnie pierwsza rozwaga, a gęba potem. To rzekłszy, kazał zawrócić taborkowi ku mazowieckiej granicy. W czasie drogi Jagienka raz po raz podjeżdżała do wozu, na którym leżał Jurand, bojąc się, aby nie zamarł we śnie. – Nie poznałem go – mówił Maćko – ale i nie dziwota. Chłop był jak tur! Powiadali o nim Mazurowie, że on jeden między nimi mógłby się był z samym Zawiszą potykać — a teraz iście kościotrup. – Chodziły słuchy – rzekł Czech – że go mękami zmożyli, ale poniektóry i wierzyć nie chciał, by zaś chrześcijanie tak mieli postąpić z pasowanym rycerzem, który też świętego Jerzego ma za patrona. – Bóg dał, że go Zbyszko choć w części pomścił. No, ale patrzcie, jakowa jest między nami a nimi różnica. Prawda! Z czterech psubratów trzech już legło – ale w bitwie legli i nikt żadnemu języka w niewoli nie obrzezał ani też oczu nie wyłuskiwał. – Bóg ich pokarze – rzekła Jagienka. Lecz Maćko zwrócił się do Czecha: – A tyś jak go uznał? – Zrazum go też nie uznał, chociażem go później, panie, od was widział. Ale mi coś tam chodziło po głowie i im więcej mu się przypatrywałem, tym więcej chodziło... Ba! brody nie miał ni białych włosów, możny był pan a potężny; jakoże go było w takim dziadzie uznać! Ale gdy panienka rzekła, że jedziem do Szczytna, a on wyć począł, zaraz mi się oczy otwarły. Maćko zamyślił się. – Ze Spy chowa trzeba by go księciu zawieść, który przecież takiej krzywdy znacznemu człowiekowi wyrządzonej płazem puścić nie może. – Wyprą się, panie; porwali mu zdradą dziecko i wyparli się, a o panu ze Spy chowa powiedzą, że w bitwie i język, i rękę, i oczy utracił. – Słusznie – rzekł Maćko. – Toćże oni i samego księcia swego czasu porwali. Nie może on z nimi wojować, bo nie podoła, chybaby mu nasz król pomógł. Gadają ludzie i gadają o wielkiej wojnie, a tu ani małej nie ma. – Jest z księciem Witoldem. – Chwalić Boga, że choć ten ich za nic ma... Hej! Kniaź Witold to mi kniaź! A chytrością go też nie zmogą, bo on jeden chytrzejszy niż oni wszyscy razem. Bywało, przycisną go, psia–juchy, tak, że zguba nad nim jako miecz nad głową, a on się jako wąż wyśliźnie i zaraz ich ukąsi... Strzeż go się, gdy cię bije, ale bardziej się strzeż, gdy cię głaszcze. – Takiż on jest ze wszystkimi? – Nie ze wszystkimi, jeno z Krzyżaki. Z innymi dobry i hojny kniaź! Tu zamyślił się Maćko, jakby chcąc lepiej sobie Witolda przypomnieć. – Całkiem to inny człowiek niż tutejsi książęta – rzekł wreszcie. – Powinien był Zbyszko do niego się udać, bo i pod nim, i przez niego najwięcej można przeciw Krzyżakom wskórać. Po chwili zaś dodał: – Kto wie, czy się tam jeszcze obaj nie znajdziem, gdyż tam i pomstę można mieć najsłuszniejszą. Potem znów mówili o Jurandzie, o jego nieszczęsnym losie i niewypowiedzianych krzywdach, jakich od Krzyżaków doznał, którzy naprzód bez żadnej przyczyny zamordowali mu umiłowaną żonę, a potem, zemstą płacąc za zemstę, porwali dziecko –i samego umęczyli tak okrutnymi mękami, że i Tatarzy nie umieliby lepszych obmyślić. Maćko i Czech zgrzytali zębami na myśl, że nawet i w wypuszczeniu go na wolność było nowe wyrachowane okrucieństwo. Stary rycerz obiecywał też sobie w duszy, że postara się wywiedzieć dobrze, jako to wszystko było, a potem zapłacić z nawiązką. Na takich rozmowach i myślach schodziła im droga do Spychowa. Po dniu pogodnym nastała noc cicha, gwieździsta, więc nie zatrzymywali się nigdzie na nocleg, trzykrotnie tylko popa–śli obficie konie, po ciemku jeszcze przejechali granicę i nad ranem stanęli pod wodzą najętego przewodnika na ziemi spychowskiej. Stary Tolima trzymał widocznie tam wszystko żelazną ręką, gdyż zaledwie zapuścili się w las, wyjechało naprzeciw dwóch zbrojnych pachołków, którzy jednak widząc nie żadne wojsko, lecz niewielki poczet, nie tylko przepuścili ich bez pytania, ale przeprowadzili przez niedostępne dla nie znających miejscowości rozlewiska i moczary. W gródku przyjęli gości Tolima i ksiądz Kaleb. Wieść, że pan przybył, przez zbożnych ludzi odwiezion, błyskawicą rozleciała się między załogą. Dopieroż gdy zobaczyli, jakim wyszedł z rąk krzyżackich – wybuchła taka burza gróźb i wściekłości, że gdyby w podziemiach spychowskich znajdował się jeszcze jaki Krzyżak, żadna moc ludzka nie zdołałaby go wybawić od strasznej śmierci. Konni "parobje" chcieli i tak zaraz siadać na koń, skoczyć ku granicy, złapać, co się da, Niemców i głowy ich rzucić pod nogi panu, ale okiełznał tę ich chęć Maćko, który wiedział, że Niemcy siedzą po miasteczkach i gródkach, a wieśniacza ludność tej samej jest krwi, jeno że pod obcą przemocą żyje. Ale ani ów rozgwar, ani okrzyki, ani skrzypienie żurawi studziennych nie zdołały rozbudzić Juranda, którego z wozu przeniesiono na skórze niedźwiedziej do jego izby na łoże. Został przy nim ksiądz Kaleb, przyjaciel od dawnych lat, a tak jak rodzony kochający, który począł błagalną modlitwę, aby Zbawiciel świata wrócił nieszczęsnemu Jurandowi i oczy, i język, i rękę. Znużeni drogą podróżni poszli też po spożyciu rannego posiłku na spoczynek. Maćko zbudził się dobrze już z południa i kazał pachołkowi przywołać do siebie Tolimę. I wiedząc poprzednio od Czecha, że Jurand przed wyjazdem nakazał wszystkim posłuch dla Zbyszka i że mu dziedzinę na Spychowie przez usta księdza przekazał, rzekł do starego głosem zwierzchnika: – Jam jest stryj waszego młodego pana i póki nie wróci, moje tu będą rządy. Tolima schylił swą siwą głowę, nieco do głowy wilczej podobną, i otoczywszy dłonią ucho, zapytał: – To wyście, panie, szlachetny rycerz z Bogdańca? – Tak jest – odrzekł Maćko.– Skąd o mnie wiecie? – Bo się tu was spodziewał i pytał o was młody pan, Zbyszko. Usłyszawszy to, Maćko zerwał się na równe nogi i zapominając o swej powadze, zakrzyknął: – Zbyszko w Spychowie? – Był, panie; dwa dni temu wyjechał. – Na miły Bóg! skąd przybył i dokąd pojechał? – Przybył z Malborga, a po drodze był w Szczytnie, dokąd zaś wyjechał, nie powiadał. – Nie powiadał? – Może księdzu Kalebowi powiadał. – Hej, mocny Boże! tośmy się zminęli! – mówił, uderzając się dłońmi po udach, Maćko. Tolima zaś otoczył dłonią i drugie ucho: – Jako powiadacie, panie? – Gdzie jest ksiądz Kaleb? – U pana starszego, przy łożu. – Przyzwijcie go! Albo nie... Sam do niego pójdę. – Przyzwę go! – rzekł stary. I wyszedł. Lecz nim przyprowadził księdza, weszła Jagienka. – Chodź tu! Wiesz, co jest! Dwa dni temu był tu Zbyszko. A ona zmieniła się w jednej chwili na twarzy i nogi przybrane w obcisłe pasiaste nogawiczki zadrżały pod nią widocznie. – Był i pojechał? – pytała z bijącym sercem. – Dokąd? – Dwa dni temu, a dokąd, może ksiądz wie. – Trzeba nam za nim! – rzekła stanowczym głosem. Po chwili wszedł ksiądz Kaleb, który sądząc, że Maćko wzywa go po to, aby zapytać o Juranda, rzekł, uprzedzając pytanie: – Śpi jeszcze. – Słyszałem, że Zbyszko tu był? – zawołał Maćko. – Był. Dwa dni temu wyjechał. – Dokąd? – Sam nie wiedział... Szukać... Pojechał ku granicy żmujdz–kiej, gdzie teraz wojna. – Na miły Bóg, powiadajcie, ojcze, co o nim wiecie! – Wiem tyle, iłem od niego słyszał. Był w Malborgu i możną tam opiekę pozyskał, bo brata mistrzowego, który jest pierwszym między nimi rycerzem. Z jego rozkazania wolno było szukać Zbyszkowi po wszystkich zamkach. – Juranda i Danuśki? – Tak, ale Juranda nie szukał, bo mu powiedzieli, że nie żyje. – Mówcie od początku. – Zaraz, jeno odetchnę i oprzytomnieję, bo z innego świata powracam. – Jak to z innego świata? – Z tego świata, do którego na koniu nie zajedzie, ale na modlitwie zajedzie... i od nóg Pana Chrystusowych, u których prosiłem o zmiłowanie nad Jurandem. – Cuduście prosili? Macież tę moc? – zapytał z wielką ciekawością Maćko. – Mocy nijakiej nie mam, ale ją Zbawiciel ma, któren jeśli zechce, powróci Jurandowi i oczy, i język, i rękę... – Byle chciał, to jużci że i potrafi – odrzekł Maćko – wszelako nie o byle coście prosili. Ksiądz Kaleb nie odpowiedział nic, może nie dosłyszał, gdyż oczy miał jeszcze jakby nieprzytomne i istotnie widać było, iż się poprzednio całkiem w modlitwie zapamiętał. Więc zakrył teraz twarz rękoma i czas jakiś siedział w milczeniu. Wreszcie wstrząsnął się, przetarł dłońmi oczy i źrenice, po czym rzekł: – Teraz pytajcie. – Jakim sposobem pozyskał sobie Zbyszko wójta sambińskiego? – Już on nie jest wójtem sambińskim... – Mniejsza z tym... Wy miarkujcie, o co pytam, i prawcie, co wiecie. – Pozyskał go sobie na turnieju. Ulryk rad się w szrankach potyka, potykał ci się i ze Zbyszkiem, bo było siła gości rycerskich w Malborgu i mistrz gonitwy wyprawił. Pękł Ulrykowi poprąg w siodle i łacno go mógł Zbyszko z konia zbić, ale on, to ujrzawszy, prasnął glewię o ziem i jeszcze chwiejącego się podtrzymał. – Hej! Ano widzisz! – zawołał Maćko, zwracając się do Jagienki. – Za to go Ulryk pokochał? – Za to go pokochał. Nie chciał już z nim gonić na ostre ani na tępe kopie i pokochał go. Zbyszko też powiedział mu swoje utrapienia, a ów, że to o cześć rycerską jest dbający, okrutnym gniewem zapłonął i do brata swego, mistrza, Zbyszka na skargę zaprowadził. Bóg da mu za to zbawienie, bo niewielu jest między nimi, którzy miłują sprawiedliwość. Mówił mi też Zbyszko, że pan de Lorche wielce mu dopomógł przez to, iż go tam dla wielkiego rodu i bogactw szanują, a on zasie we wszystkim za Zbyszkiem świadczył. – A co ze skargi i z onego świadectwa przyszło? – Przyszło to, iż wielki mistrz surowie komturowi szczytnieńskiemu przykazał, aby wszystkich jeńców i więźniów, jacy są w Szczytnie, duchem do Malborga odesłał, samego Juranda nie wyjmując. Komtur co do Juranda odpisał, iż z ran umarł i tamże przy kościele jest pogrzebion. Innych jeńców odesłał, między którymi była dziewka niedojda, ale naszej Danusi nie było. – Wiem od giermka Hlawy – rzekł Maćko – iż Rotgier, ten, który od Zbyszka zabit, też na dworze księcia Januszowym o takiej dziewce–matołce wspominał. Mówił, że ją mieli za Jurandównę, a gdy mu księżna odpowiedziała, że przecie prawą Jurandównę znali i widzieli, jako nie była matołka, rzekł: "Iście prawda, ale myślelim, że ją złe przemieniło". – To samo napisał komtur mistrzowi – iże ową dziewkę nie w więzieniu, jeno na opiece mieli, wpoprzód ją zbójcom odjąwszy, którzy przysięgali, że to przemieniona Jurandówna. – I mistrz uwierzył? – Sam nie wiedział, czyli ma wierzyć, czy nie wierzyć, ale Ulryk jeszcze większym gniewem zapłonął i wymógł na bracie, aby urzędnika zakonnego ze Zbyszkiem do Szczytna posłał, co też się stało. Przyjechawszy do Szczytna, starego komtura już nie zastali, bo na wojnę z Witoldem ku wschodnim zamkom wyruszył, jeno podwójciego, któremu urzędnik kazał wszystkie sklepy i podziemia otworzyć. Za czym szukali i szukali, i nic nie znaleźli. Brali też ludzi na spytki. Jeden sam powiedział Zbyszkowi, że od kapelana można się siła dowiedzieć, gdyż kapelan umie kata niemowę wyrozumieć. Ale kata zabrał z sobą stary komtur, a kapelan do Królewca na jakowy ś duchowny congressus był wyjechał... Oni się tam często zjeżdżają i skargi na Krzyżaków do papieża ślą, bo i księżom chudziętom pod nimi ciężko... – To mi jeno dziwno, że Juranda nie znaleźli! – zauważył Maćko. – Bo go widać wprzód stary komtur wypuścił. Większa była złość w tym wypuszczeniu, niż żeby mu byli po prostu gardło wzięli. Chciało im się, żeby pocierpiał przed śmiercią tyle, ba! i więcej, niż człowiek jego stanu wytrzymać może. Ślepy, niemowa i bez prawicy – bójcie że się Boga!... Ni do domu trafić, ni o drogę alboli o chleb poprosić... Myśleli, że zamrze gdzie pod płotem z głodu albo się w jakowej wodzie utopi... Co mu ostawili? Nic, tylko pamięć, kim był, i rozeznanie nędzy. A to przecie męka nad męki... Może tam gdzieś pod kościołem albo przy drodze siedział, a Zbyszko przejeżdżał i nie poznał go. Może i on słyszał głos Zbyszkowy, ale zawołać na niego nie mógł... Hej!... Nie mogę od śluz!... Cud Bóg uczynił, iżeście go spotkali i dlatego mniemam, że i jeszcze większy uczyni, choć Go o niego niegodne i grzeszne wargi moje proszą. – A cóż Zbyszko więcej powiadał? Dokąd jechał? – pytał Maćko. – Powiadał tak: "Wiem, iże była Danuśka w Szczytnie, ale oni ją porwali i albo zamorzyli, albo wywieźli. Stary de Lowe, powiada, to uczynił, i tak mi dopomóż Bóg, jako wprzód nie spocznę, nim go dostanę". – Także powiadał? To pewno ku wschodnim komturiom wyjechał, ale tam teraz wojna. – Wiedział, że wojna, i dlatego do kniazia Witolda pociągnął. Powiadał, iż prędzej przez niego coś przeciw Krzyżakom wskóra niż przez samego króla. – Do kniazia Witolda! – zawołał, zrywając się. Maćko, po czym zwrócił się do Jagienki: – Widzisz, co to rozum! Nie gadałżem tego samego? Przepowiadałem jako żywo, że przyjdzie nam iść do Witolda... – Zbyszko miał nadzieję – ozwał się ksiądz Kaleb – iże Witold do Prus wtargnie i tamtejszych zamków będzie dobywał. – Jeśli mu dadzą czas, to i nie omieszka – odparł Maćko. –No! chwalić Boga, wiemy przynajmniej, gdzie Zbyszka szukać. – To i trzeba nam zaraz ruszyć! – rzekła Jagienka. – Cichaj! – zawołał Maćko. – Nie przystoi pachołkom z radami się odzywać. To rzekłszy, spojrzał na nią znacząco, jakby przypominając jej, że jest pachołkiem, a ona upamiętała się i umilkła. Zaś Maćko pomyślał chwilę i rzekł: – Jużci, Zbyszka teraz najdziem, bo pewnie nie gdzie indziej, tylko przy boku kniazia Witoldowym będzie, ale trzeba by raz wiedzieć, czy on ma jeszcze czego po świecie szukać prócz tych łbów krzyżackich, które ślubował? – A jakoże to przeznać? – spytał ksiądz Kaleb. – Żebym wiedział, że ten ksiądz szczytnieński wrócił już z synodu, tobym go chciał widzieć – odpowiedział Maćko. – Mam listy Lichtensteina i do Szczytna mogę przezpiecznie jechać. – Nie był to ci żaden synod, jeno congressus – odparł ksiądz Kaleb – i kapelan dawno już musiał wrócić. – To dobrze. Zdajcieże resztę na moją głowę... Wezmę z sobą Hlawę, dwóch pachołków z bojowymi końmi od wypadku –i pojadę. – A potem ku Zbyszkowi? – zapytała Jagienka. – A potem ku Zbyszkowi, ale tymczasem ty tu ostaniesz i będziesz czekać, dopóki ze Szczytna nie wrócę. Tak też myślę, że więcej nad trzy albo cztery dni nie zabawię. Twarde we mnie gnaty i trud mi nie nowina. Przedtem jeno, was, ojcze Kalebie, o pismo do szczytnieńskiego kapelana poproszę. Łacniej mi zawierzy, jeśli mu list wasz pokażę... że to zawsze jest większa między księżmi podufałość. – Ludzie dobrze o tamtym księdzu mówią – rzekł ojciec Kaleb. –1 jeżeli kto co wie, to on. I pod wieczór wygotował list, a nazajutrz, nim słońce weszło, nie było już starego Maćka w Spychowie. Krzyżacy 43